


Mistletoe

by Dragongoddess13



Series: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge [18]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fuckyeahdarcylewis 30 Day Cheesy Tropes And Rare Pairs Challenge, Mistletoe, sequel to day 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3430541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the holidays came around she tended to celebrate whatever everyone else around her was celebrating. This year, she didn't think it mattered what she celebrated, she had way too much work to do. </p><p>Originally day 24 of the cheesy trope; rare pair challenge on Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> This is a direct sequel to day 10: deserted island  
> Again, the events of Captain America The Winter Soldier did not happen in this universe.  
> 

Mistletoe

30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge

Darcy Lewis X Brock Rumlow

xXx

Being stranded on a deserted island didn't particularly matter when compared to the number of lives lost in the AIM attack. When they returned to DC, almost immediately after they were cleared by medical, Darcy went right back to work. It was all hands on deck reorganizing teams and working on getting each and every one of their fallen agents the recognition and dignity they deserved. Darcy spent most of her time working, taking very little time for herself. Her team, while they supported her efforts, began to worry about her, all of them doubting that she had had any time to reflect on the three plus months she had quite literally been stranded in the middle of nowhere.

The rest of the year passed without her noticing, and the holidays snuck up on her. Having grown up in and out of Foster care, Darcy didn't have a particular religion, despite having it on good authority that her birth parents could be Jewish, so when the holidays came around she tended to celebrate whatever everyone else around her was celebrating. This year, she didn't think it mattered what she celebrated, she had way too much work to do. 

On one particular morning in December Coulson and Sitwell came knocking on her door. "Good morning." Coulson greeted as she ushered them in. They took seats on the opposite side of her desk. 

"What can I do for you gentlemen?" She question looking between them. They were both frowning at her. Not their usual straight agent faces but actually frowning. 

"We're throwing an office Christmas Party." Coulson finally replied. "Next Friday starting at three." 

"Okay." She said a little confused as to why such a thing constituted both of them coming down to her office to tell her when an email would have been sufficient. 

"We all think that given what's happened this last year, our teams could all use a little break." Sitwell added.

"Which is also why we managed to get time off for our teams as well. The 23rd which will be the day of the party through the second of January." Coulson explained. She nodded. "That includes the handlers." She was rather proud of her ability to keep the disappointment reined in. 

"You've been working very hard these last six months." Sitwell began. "Harder than most would expect from any one agent, but it's very obvious that you have not been taking care of yourself." She opened her mouth to protest but Sitwell put a hand up to stop her. "Darcy we're not trying to gang up on you. You're a good agent, one of the best but you can't let this job run you into the ground. The last thing you need is to end up like this guy." He nodded at Coulson who leveled a deadpan look at Sitwell with practiced ease. 

She smiled at the two men before her. "I take it attendance to this party is mandatory?"

"Yes." 

xXx

Rumlow found Darcy in her office at 2:45 one week later. "Still working?" 

"I have exactly fifteen minutes until I am required to stop." Was her way of explanation.

"Alright then, you won't mind if I just take a seat and wait for you then." He told her, plopping down in one of the chairs across from her and throwing his feet up on the desk. She glanced up at him then back down at her work. 

"I don't need a babysitter." She told him and he could actually hear the roll of her eyes in her tone. 

"I know." 

They sat in silence until five to three when Darcy started packing everything up for the long vacation. When she was done she gestured for Brock to lead the way out and turned to lock the down once on the other side. 

"So, any plans for your vacation?" 

"Not really." She replied. "I figured I'd be working so I didn't make plans. Jane and Thor are on Asgard for the winter solstice and Eric went to some conference in Europe. I'll probably just sit around the apartment eating Christmas cookies and binge watching Netflix." She laughed. Rumlow chuckled but honestly he didn't see the humor on what she had said. 

Darcy Lewis had proven herself time and again in a world where she never believed she would find a place and for that Brock admired her. It was more than admiration though if he were honest with himself. Those three plus months on that island with her opened his eyes to more of what Coulson had warned him about when she was first reassigned. 

Rumlow had been the most vocal of his distaste at the prospect of a new handler, especially one as inexperienced as Darcy. He'd heard the rumors of how she was able climb the ranks so quickly, but given the way both Sitwell and Coulson shut Rollins down when he made a joke about it, it was obvious they were just vicious lies. Still he wasn't thrilled to work with her. 

She didn't hesitate in proving herself making it very clear to him that she very much did earn every promotion, and when the WSC tried to hold the team responsible of a botched mission that wasn't even slightly their fault, watching Darcy call them out on their bureaucratic bullshit had been the most entertaining moment of his career. 

Things changed after that, Rumlow found himself spending more and more time around her, whether he crashed in her office knowing he could escape the higher ups or in the commissary knowing she'd have a scintillating conversation waiting for him when he sat down. 

And then of course that fateful mission happened. Coulson had convinced her to go out in the field with Rumlow stating her lack of field work as a reason. One could argue she'd had plenty of field work both in New Mexico as well as London but a little more never hurt anyone. The mission was simple get in get out, but on the way back they had come across the scouter jet of an AIM team who didn't hesitate to blow them out of the sky. 

Those three months on that island seemed to shake Darcy more than she let on. It was pretty obvious silent was not her favorite state of being and he had no doubt had she been on that island alone she would have lost something in her. Surviving wasn't her problem it was dealing with the idea of being completely alone. 

Which is why, Rumlow had no doubt she was dreading this mandatory vacation. He knew Coulson and Sitwell had the best intentions when ordering her to take time off with the rest of the team, but he wasn't so sure they truly understood why she was working so hard. The idea of going home to an empty apartment probably didn't sit well with her and at least in her office she knew there was someone just around the corner. 

"You know, I have a cabin in upstate New York. I was gonna spend the holidays up there and then come back to spend New Year’s with the team. If you don't have any plans your more than welcome to come with me."

"What you didn't get enough of me on that island. You'd think you'd be tired of me after all that." She chuckled halfheartedly but again Rumlow didn't think it was funny, in fact he didn't think any of the self-deprecating jokes she made about herself were funny. He stopped in the doorway down the hall from the party and turned to her, blocking her way around him. 

"No one with any sense could ever be tired of you." He told her, his voice low as he looked down at her. The sincerity in his eyes threw her off to the point that when he looked up at the arch of the doorway and then back down at her she barely registered the mischievous glint in his eye that is until he leaned down enough seal his lips over hers. 

Still in shock when he pulled away he chuckled before starting back down the hall. "What?" She breathed absently looking up to find a sprig of mistletoe in the doorway. 

 


End file.
